just_cuz_i_wanna_b_kewlfandomcom-20200216-history
Searching For Commissions!
Made by WolfyWolfe Hey my kewl kids! I'm an OC machine, and I recently got into Kitsunes (Lord help us all) and want to get some of me Kitsune OCs made! My first one is an black male Kitsune with 12 tails. His left eye is missing so just make that eye a black space, him squinting or put an X over where the eye would be. He has red markings on the tips of his tails. He also has a red circle in the middle of the tail, it's thin but it has a bolder red splotch in the middle of it. The circle has a line connecting it to the base of his tail and the tip of his tail. His paws are red, and his power is fire and control of the moon. He has a bright red underbelly aswell. His remaining eye has a Deep orange iris, a deep red(almost black) pupil, and the whites of his eye is black. His name is Helios (Heel-ee-oh-s) My second is a gray female Kitsune with 4 tails. She has both her eyes and they look normal, normal pupils and whites and are Amber in color. She has purple markings, the same places as Helios, but also has a purple diamond shape on her forehead. The tips of her ears are a brighter purple(almost pink). Her name is Aya. (Eye-uh). Her power is souls(Appears like purple and teal flames) My third is a dark brown female Kitsune with a lighter tan/brown underbelly and paws and 4 tails. She has bright pink markings. Her markings rest in speckles on her back which appear like flower petals. She has a flower on her forehead which is the same color as all her markings. She has pink freckles on her cheeks and paws along with her tails. She has pink tail tips. Her name is Sakura and her power is plant manipulation and summoning petals. The last(so far) Kitsune is Sol, Helios's twin brother. He is a white Kitsune with light and dark brown flecks covering his body. He has the same tail markings as his brother but his are golden. His power is control of water and the Sun. He has golden circles covering his eyes and gold flecks on his chest. He has 12 tails(Y'know, like his twin). His eyes are all black with gold/yellow irises. If you want to make any of these children feel free to! You can do it just for fun or I can give you a payment of some sort. I can't give real cash though so I'm sorry. Message me on my wall if you're interested! Also, should I make a story about these guys? I don't know what I'd write it on, maybe Wattpad? If any of you would be interested in that let me know! _____________________________________________________________________________ Different children! Warriors OCS! My few of many Warrior Cats! Emberfreckle: A black cat(Similar to Moonkitti's design of Blossomfall) who has fiery orange eyes and orange flecks covering her pelt. She has long whiskers, with orange flecks surrounding her muzzle. She has an orange paw on her front right side. She has an orange chest. Her tail tip is orange along with the flecks covering her tail. The inside of her ears are orange. Shadewhisker: A pure black cat. Her whiskers are a deep gray. She has fierce amber eyes. She has spots of dark gray on her muzzle and forehead. She also has a deep gray patch of fur on her side along with dark gray toes on her back right leg. Blossomeyes: A dark brown cat with lighter brown sides, chest and underbelly. She has white spots on her back and tail. She has lime green eyes with white speckles on her eyelid. Petalshine: A light brown cat with white and dark brown specks cover her back. She has gleaming teal eyes. Willowwhisper: A deep yellowish ginger she cat with a dark tan stripe down her back. She has matching color tan stripes going down her sides. She has greenish yellow eyes. All of the above are she-cats. I'll add my tom ocs later